<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>面具 by 3enjoycultivation3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576264">面具</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3'>3enjoycultivation3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Demonic Possession, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masks, Mildly Dubious Consent, Partially Clothed Sex, Possession, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼为了万圣节之夜需要一个面具，而斯蒂芬看起来有很多棒呆了的收藏品。托尼不会错过一个的，只是一个晚上而已，对吧？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>面具</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者想说：这是万圣节贺文的第二篇！（PS：一共四篇但是译者只搞了第二篇因为比较香，而且虽然是万圣节贺文但是顺利咕咕到了春节，对不起！）希望大家能够喜欢它！</p><p> </p><p>这篇文章由两位作者共同创作，大家可以在推上找到他们：（下面是用户名）</p><p>Amy (Foxglove)<br/>Astral (Bravehardt)</p><p> </p><p>译者：不知道为什么AO3抽风，我这里找不到原作者的文章，真的很抱歉，我就不加原作者了，我在会在最后一点点放上原作的链接以及说明原因的<br/>真的对不起！咕咕咕了太久了，谢谢大家不炖之恩，感谢！大学狗真的太忙了对不起！<br/>是去年万圣节的贺文，一不小心咕到今年的春节，对不起！就给大家说一声春节快乐吧！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“——斯塔克！”斯蒂芬清了清嗓子，想要让托尼回过神来。</p><p>“哎，抱歉。”</p><p>托尼刚才完全走神了，一直盯着墙上排列好的一些面具，有些是鲜明的洛夫克拉夫特的自然设计，有些则更多是部落美学。当托尼在圣所二楼路过这一排面具时，好几个关于希腊的灵感油然而生。</p><p>“我需要拿着这个，分析它需要至少一两天。”</p><p>棕发的男人现在已经很有特权了，他时常来到圣所寻求帮助，像是在他的战甲上融合一些魔法来防御一些魔法威胁。因为托尼在和法师的交换帮助的事情里扮演着更为积极的形象，他们现在已经在考虑着以托尼的战甲为载具，在上面装备新的防护系统了。</p><p>现在，万圣节将近，托尼像是被斯蒂芬挂在墙上作为装饰品的面具吸引了注意。其中有一个面具，比它本质上看起来更为邪恶。莫名其妙的，他从面具上感受到了某种共鸣，于是托尼转向斯蒂芬，从房间的另一面看向对方询问。</p><p>“嘿医生，你说我可不可以借用这其中一个面具来作为我的万圣节装扮？”他问道。</p><p>“干什么？这难道不是一年中唯一你可以穿着钢铁侠的战甲出现而不被那些狗仔尾随的一天吗？”斯蒂芬半开玩笑地说着。</p><p>“对，扫兴的家伙，这样做的乐趣在哪？”托尼的眼睛仍然盯着那个面具，手指沿着面具的边缘划过。他感觉到手指有些晃动，或许是因为静电的缘故，他想着甩了甩手指，很快把手收回来。                             </p><p>“那些面具不是玩具，斯塔克，此外，对于你那奢侈的审美来说，这些面具不会太平凡了吗？”托尼轻哧了一声，又把手伸出来，将那个恶魔面具从墙上拿下来仔细欣赏着。</p><p>“这是个非常谨慎的想法不是吗？”他轻笑着把金属的艺术品拿起来。斯蒂芬转过身来叹了口气，他放松的神情瞬间变得严肃起来。</p><p>“托尼，马上把那个放下。我告诉过你多少次不要乱动圣所里的古董。”</p><p>“为什么？因为你担心我沾上黄油的手指会把它们弄碎？”</p><p>“实际上恰恰相反。”</p><p>“但我戴上这个不好看吗？我穿什么都好看。”托尼笑起来，开玩笑地挑了挑眉毛 ，“不穿也很好看…”</p><p>斯蒂芬平淡地看了他一眼，轻轻摇了摇头，然后重新专注于他正在做的事情。“请把那个放回去，别再玩那些东西了。”</p><p>托尼盯着医生，而后者继续公然无视他。他有些生气地向后靠。</p><p>即使在最好的时机里，和至尊法师调情也是个巨大的挑战，毕竟法师只是把他当作一个爱调情的人——虽然公平地讲，他确实是——但是这也让他邀请好医生出去变得几乎不可能。</p><p>事实上，他敢肯定如果他坦诚地邀请斯蒂芬出去，对方会把这个当作一个玩笑，这也是他至今唯一犹豫的原因。他不想斯蒂芬为此调侃或者嘲笑他，但他也同样不知道该如何表达自己的真诚。</p><p>“今天晚上的聚会你来吗？”这并不是邀请他去约会，但是该死的，他想看见这个男人和复仇者里的其他人一起跳舞，放松，玩乐。“那是个化妆舞会！你有成千上万的面具可以选！”</p><p>“如果你想快点拿到这个的成品，那就不了。我需要尽快完成这个，托尼…”斯蒂芬叹了口气坐在椅子上。</p><p>“嘿，别这样。我能再等几个小时，或者几天…甚至更久。漂亮吗？如果不的话，我就要把这个面具借走然后离开，毕竟我还要在特定的时间扮演好主人这个角色。”</p><p>“托尼——，”斯蒂芬向他迈出一步，但显然足够工程师离开，以比他想的要更快一点的速度。“该死。”斯蒂芬骂了句脏话，他用手撩过头发，另一只手把他一直在研究的战甲手臂放在桌上。</p><p> </p><p>尽管斯蒂芬对托尼邀请他去的那个万圣节晚会持有抗拒的态度，但医生的确出现了，虽然他并没有和平时穿的有什么不一样。</p><p>事实上大部分的复仇者都没怎么试图装扮自己，只有彼特和苏瑞。彼特把自己打扮成了一个黑手帮成员，而苏瑞穿着她传统的豹子服装。</p><p>而其他人穿得就很少了，他们甚至懒得穿上自己的战甲什么的，只是简单换上了制服。</p><p>法师出现，他在门廊的位置打开了一道传送门，尽管他在经过大厅的时候受到了其他人热情的问候，但他还是本能地去确定托尼的位置，对对方轻浮的动作表示愤怒。</p><p>值得庆幸的是，托尼也在找他。</p><p>他穿着一套非常暴露的魔鬼装扮出现在斯蒂芬身边，一只手搭在法师的肩膀上，另一只手拿着一杯酒。他的皮肤被涂成深红色，角像是假肢—或像是真实的骨骼一样—从他的额头冒出来，就像是他借走的那个面具。他的眼睛也看起来不一样了，深黑色的虹膜和充满了活力的闪着光的黄色瞳孔。托尼的后背上装上了机械的恶魔翅膀，还有非常令人信服的带着斑点花纹的尾巴与爪子。</p><p>他的手臂环住斯蒂芬的肩膀，然后贴在斯蒂芬的胸膛上，让两人之间的距离变得过于亲近。</p><p>“哇，医生，你本来可以穿任何一些别的衣服都比你现在这一套看起来更贴合你的身份，我觉得如果我哪一次看见你穿常服一定会吓到。”托尼说话的时候甚至像是有回声，听起来很不一样---虽然熟悉，但是就是不同。</p><p>“托尼。”斯蒂芬打了个招呼，他站直了些想要和对方之间空出些距离，但这只是让工程师几乎从头到脚更多地压在他身上。</p><p>那双明亮的琥珀色的眼睛盯着他，甚至有些太过明亮。它们像是在昏暗的房间里闪闪发光，直勾勾地盯着他。“斯蒂芬，”他开玩笑地回应，“你是过来玩的吗？你有什么特别想要的东西吗？还是说你只是来扫兴的？”</p><p>“你拿走了我的面具。”斯蒂芬清楚地陈述，而托尼有些得意地笑起来。</p><p>“我有吗？你确定吗？或许我真正带走的是你的心！”</p><p>法师有些疲惫地叹了口气，他低头看向那个过分贴近自己的，想要把自己拖进一场尴尬的舞蹈中的男人。“来嘛医生，你不跳舞的话别人会起疑心的。而且如果你不跳舞也不会得到糖果...让我想想你会喜欢哪些糖果，嗯…”</p><p>“斯塔克，”他有些警告意味地说着，深呼吸了几口气，试图让自己不在公共场合对对方不停磨蹭自己表示过于激动。“我需要你把面具还给我。”</p><p>“为什么？我觉得我戴上这个很好看。其他人看起来也很喜欢这个…难道你不喜欢它吗，医生？”</p><p>“求你了托尼，为了你自己，我需要把那个拿回来。”</p><p>“为了我自己？什么是你不会去争取的呢？如果我给你了我的面具，又怎么阻止你继续来要的衬衫，我的裤子？斯蒂芬，这是个化妆舞会！没有了这个面具我还不如一丝不挂呢！”他咧开嘴笑起来。</p><p>“托尼，你需要现在就把那个面具拿下来。”斯蒂芬试图把托尼的手从他身上拿下来。但对方只是简单地在他僵硬的肢体周围跳舞，像是一只灵活躲开阻拦的猫。他几乎是挂在医生的身上，而斗篷没有任何一丝想要帮助它的主人躲开托尼的动作。</p><p>“我知道你喜欢这个，医生。我知道你想要别人如何对待你。我知道虽然这一身并没有留下什么想象空间，但是你不想知道脱下这身神奇的服装的我看起来是什么样子的吗？”他俏皮地笑了笑。</p><p>斯蒂芬最终吧托尼从他身上扒下来，抓着他的手腕把他从大厅拉出来，谢天谢地，他们两人的动作没有引起什么骚动。他把托尼拉到医务室。在斯蒂芬把托尼拉出来的时候，他似乎有些太顺从了。</p><p>“好了，我会帮你摆脱那玩意，把它取下来。”斯蒂芬的手指伸出来去摸托尼的脸。</p><p>“马上，”托尼咬着嘴唇，露出尖尖的犬牙。他张开翅膀，将斯蒂芬按倒在检查台上扶住他。“你想要帮忙，还是想要一场表演，只有这样你才能亲身体验这样的事情…”</p><p>斯蒂芬有些慌乱，脸颊变得通红。而这样的表情对于托尼来说就是继续按住他，将他困在臂弯与检验台之间的信号。</p><p>“托..托尼！你这是--”</p><p>“凭你那迷人的样貌，还有性感的声音，”他抬起爪子，伸进斯蒂芬的胡子里。斯蒂芬的眼睛睁大了些，心里纠结着他是否真的谴责这里发生的一切。</p><p>“托尼，不要。这…”斯蒂芬的手抓住托尼的手想要把它们从自己脸上移开，但托尼带给他的麻烦还有他愉悦的不停扭动的臀部，那几乎让医生发出呻吟。“这...不是你。你需要...停下来...”</p><p>“这就是我，医生。”托尼透过暗红色的皮肤朝对方笑了笑，尖牙从他的那排整齐的牙齿上突出来。他的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下仍然闪着光。“你为什么不能好好感受一下自己呢？我并不介意...”</p><p>“别...”斯蒂芬又试了一次，在他明白自己刚才做了什么之前，托尼就把他的手放在自己的屁股上，顺着皮肤抚摸。斯蒂芬抽回手，托尼俏皮地笑起来，开始用自己的手往对方的下身摸去。</p><p>“我想你想要抚摸，对吧医生？现在来吧...”</p><p>“托尼，你现在不对劲！”在他自己听起来，自己的声音就像是一声轻叫，而且他对自己被压在托尼臀部下不断涨大的勃起毫无办法。</p><p>事情跑得越来越偏，而且进度飞快。但他知道他需要把托尼脸上的面具取下来。</p><p>这样的行为并不是他最近越发亲近的那个男人能做得出来的-这是别的什么东西。那些以斯蒂芬情绪为食的东西，或者是以托尼的情绪为食。这很难说。</p><p>“这就是万圣节的意义所在不是吗？做一晚上别的人，我想你没有收到邀请就是因为你一直以来都在做那个无趣的你，不是吗？来吧医生，放松些，找点乐子，和我一起玩吧！”</p><p>托尼俯下身子，用爪子抓住斯蒂芬的胸膛，看起来就像是一只蓄势待发的野兽准备跳起。</p><p>“亲爱的星期五，确保我们不被打扰。”他完全没有将视线从他身下被困住的法师身上离开。</p><p>“当然，老板。”</p><p>斯蒂芬的眼睛看向大门，又转向托尼，他感觉到自己的呼吸变快了，心跳像是战鼓一样在耳边不断响起，两人之间每一个接触点都激起感觉好得过分的电流。</p><p>那些划过他胸膛的爪子，解开他束腰的外衣，把衣服从他的手臂上拉下来，同时对方火热的肉体紧紧挤压着他的臀部。这是他能感觉到的这位大亨带来的最直接的令人震惊的感受。</p><p>“托-托尼..”医生又喊了一声，不过不是因为抗拒，而是惊讶。一阵恶魔般的低音在托尼的身体里震颤。他感觉到对方的爪子放在了他裤子的隆起处，轻轻抚摸着，安抚着他。</p><p>“让我把这笔生意做得更有趣些-你不可能拒绝。就这一次，我知道就像我渴望你一样，你也想要我。放下你那绷紧的外表，这一切过去之后你就能拿回你的面具了。我只想在今晚收获它带来的好处，这是个棒极了的信心提升器，”托尼俯下身，用牙齿轻咬住斯蒂芬的喉结，轻轻在他的皮肤上呼气。</p><p>“让我操你，斯蒂芬，今晚我想让你被操的哭出来，我保证这会是你最棒的一次经历。”他开玩笑地咕哝着，仍然有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他的臀部。</p><p>“你不是你，托尼。”斯蒂芬仍然咬着牙重复这句话，拼尽全力平复自己。他的身体完全不听使唤，他的大脑也不配合。托尼所做的事情也丝毫没有让这件事情变得轻松-无论是对方的身体还是别的什么都不能</p><p>不管怎么说，这副面具并不是他的收藏品中最强大的工艺品，而从任何评论上说托尼已经完全疯了也并不准确。但这个面具可以影响甚至控制佩戴面具的人的欲望。所以从一方面讲，他知道从某种方式，形状，形式上...托尼想要这个，他仍然没有办法知道如果真的不管托尼，他是否会继续这样的行为。</p><p>何况斯蒂芬想要这个。</p><p>他讨厌自己对于托尼所做的那些可恶的小承诺渴望不已。他讨厌自己不得不考虑如果他这样做之后的后果...以及如果不这样做之后的后果。想要让这一切继续下去非常简单，让托尼保证他自己会脱下面具，然后放松...</p><p>...但从道德上讲，这样做和占一个醉汉的便宜有任何不同吗？</p><p>“你听起来就像是一张坏掉的唱片...你到底想不想要回这张面具？这完全是一个简单的交易，这难道不好吗？”戴着面具的男人低头看着他，露出一个了然的微笑。</p><p>“我想要...”托尼所寻求的同意在一瞬间被一个草率的吻覆盖掉，他的嘴唇紧贴着斯蒂芬的。他抓住斯蒂芬的手腕固定在头顶，在他在法师嘴里掠夺时，大拇指在对方的手腕上轻轻摩挲。斯蒂芬弓着背，在亲吻中发出呻吟，模糊地挣扎了一下。他想要说些什么，但那些单词都被灵活的舌头和充满渴望的嘴唇打散，他们唇舌交缠，不断厮磨。</p><p>斯蒂芬最终挣扎着脱离这个亲吻，找回了些许理智，但所有他在脑海里形成的文字都在对方火热的吸引力中溜走。</p><p>“我也是这么想的，甜心...你这样挣扎的样子看起来真可爱。”</p><p>斯蒂芬紧闭着眼睛，想要，不，是渴望托尼裸露的皮肤紧贴着他。他羞愧地挺着胸膛，渴望另一具身体的摩擦，而托尼丝毫没有犹豫地解开了斯蒂芬的腰带，用锋利的爪子撕扯开他的衣服，在斯蒂芬的肚子上留下浅浅的痕迹，让他不断地喘着粗气。</p><p>他把斯蒂芬的衣服全部都扯下来，用一只手把斯蒂芬的两只手腕束缚在一起。他并不需要用力抓住，因为他知道法师为了他好是不会挣扎开他的手的。</p><p>斯蒂芬想要说点什么，但是托尼对他笑起来，然后低下头埋进他的脖颈间。</p><p>“我需要用手来做这个，希望你乖乖听话，不然我会用别的什么方法来让你听话，巫师，”托尼松开了抓住斯蒂芬手腕的手，然后迅速脱掉了他的裤子，让裤子垮到膝盖上，然后他俯下身，让两人的阴茎贴在一起。</p><p>“你保证-”斯蒂芬呻吟了一声，头仍然贴在桌子上，眼睛紧闭着。他没有办法接受这种灰色的道德观，而看着托尼只会让他感到更难受。</p><p>“我的话就是我的保证，小甜甜，”他凑过去，抓住斯蒂芬的脸颊，俯下身去亲吻法师的脖子，然后向下用尖牙咬住他的乳头，给予更多的注意。</p><p>草，那感觉起来太棒了。</p><p>“托尼...”这一次当这个名字从斯蒂芬嘴里吐出来时变成了一声细小的呻吟，对方咬了一下他的乳头，然后抬起头来笑了笑。</p><p>“看到了吗？这不就好很多了...？比你以前的那些抱怨和牢骚好得多！”托尼轻笑着，让他那分叉的舌头沿着胸口滑到他的肚子中央。</p><p>“看看你，医生！所有的肌肉都藏在那些繁琐的长袍底下...随之而来的是什么？我们需要给你做一件新的制服了，更讨人喜欢的一套，”托尼说着，像是就快要完成这件事一样，“或者我们也可以让你一直裸着….我不能想象会有人抱怨这个...”</p><p>“那不是-！”他试图阻止对方这样的想法，但他的话被塞进嘴里的手指，抵住舌头的爪子给打断。</p><p>“嘘，帮我把它们舔湿，好吗医生？我需要一点帮助，来保证我们不会用一种不舒服的方式弄伤你。”斯蒂芬不满地看了对方一眼，但他仍然闭上眼睛，专注于嘴里的手指，用他的舌头在手指上舔来舔去，试图用唾液来包裹住它们。</p><p>他不得不承认，他非常兴奋，但他也很焦虑-不仅是因为那些爪子锋利到在扩张的时候会非常容易划伤，也同样是因为他并不能够确定之后会发生什么。在那之后托尼会不会再找他讲话？他们最近才建立了不错的友情，而他对这个男人很有好感...这件事情会如何影响到他们的友谊？</p><p>不过他并不是个自私的人，他不会冒着托尼彻底迷失在面具之下的危险。这是个非常高昂的代价...他只能期待最好的结果...</p><p>他戏剧性的思绪就像是脱轨的火车一样越走越远，而托尼向下挪去，片刻之后，一个温暖湿润的空间包裹住他的勃起，让他发出一声惊喘。他的眼睛向下看去，一双同样明亮的蜂蜜色眼睛也同样看着他，像是金子一样闪着光。它们眨了眨，随着对方的头一起上下动作，用熟练的动作把斯蒂芬的腰带脱下来。一想到托尼擅长这样特殊的动作，他就不安地抽搐起来，从喉咙里挤出呻吟。</p><p>尽管托尼看起来像是野兽一样，但是他的动作很温柔，除了欲望之外，还混合着什么不明的动力推动他继续这样的行为。他的手指从斯蒂芬的口中退出来，滑到斯蒂芬的胸口，干燥的手指划过他心口的伤疤，小心翼翼地抚过斯蒂芬的胸口，然后引导着湿润的手指蹭进他臀部中间。</p><p>他快要像微波炉里的黄油一样融化了。</p><p>那些爪子没有被困在外面真是个神奇的事情，或许是因为那副面具用了魔法影响了他的身体。</p><p>他感觉到自己紧紧地包裹住托尼的手指，它们缓慢地进入自己的身体，不断进出，直到手指张开扩张着内里。他低沉的声音和被恶魔的嘴包裹住的阴茎不断回响产生愉悦的波动。</p><p>天，那感觉好极了，当他感觉到那些手指触碰到他的前列腺，就像是闪电击中他的身体，他向上弓起，发出一声沙哑的呻吟，他急促地呼吸两下又闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“托-托尼...”他的声音颤抖着，恶魔并没有浪费时间，阴茎从那张温暖的嘴里脱出来，在工程师面前焦虑地流着前液。他把斯蒂芬的大腿抬起来，架在自己的肩膀上，然后他一同爬上桌子。</p><p>“不用担心噪音，就算外面没有派对，我也怀疑墙的外面没有一个人能够听见你像是一只发情的狗一样的呻吟。”他轻笑起来，在斯蒂芬的大腿内侧亲了好几口。“我想听你发出来的那些美妙的声音。”</p><p>斯蒂芬红透了，他很热，很湿，呼吸粗重。他的头摆动着，无力地摩擦着，他的精神像是磕了药一样彻底被捣乱了。</p><p>“天啊，快做吧...”他用沙哑的声音轻声祈求，而托尼不慌不忙地欣赏着这个完全被他征服的男人。</p><p>“我想要享受这个，就和你一样，我现在真想把你吃掉，”他的爪子挠得斯蒂芬的大腿发痒，声音像是塞进他耳朵里的丝绸一样。</p><p>斯蒂芬颤抖了一下。</p><p>“当然了，听到你的恳求是个额外的好处，我甚至没有想过能从你嘴里听到它。或许期待过，但是并不觉得这会发生...”他露出一个奇怪的笑容，让阴茎的顶端抵在他的后穴入口，但并没有继续。“甜心，再求我一次？”</p><p>“托尼...”斯蒂芬有些气愤地轻嗤医生，但他在位置上扭动了一下，咬着嘴唇：“...求你了…”</p><p>“缺乏热情…但是我认为足够了。我会在之后获得更多恳求的，记住我的话，我总是能得到我想要的，”托尼笑了一下，然后以流畅的动作进入了法师的身体里，法师发出一声深深的呻吟，他在原地扭动了几下，托尼又重新抓住他的手腕。</p><p>“嗯，好了，别动。我告诉过你，乖一点，或者我会用别的方法让你听话。”</p><p>“你...说过很多...”斯蒂芬缓慢地呼吸着，看着身上对着他露出模糊的笑容的男人。</p><p>“你这是在告诉我我应该用嘴做一些什么更好的事情吗，你这个无耻的混蛋？”托尼戏弄道，然后俯下身去咬住他的喉咙，一阵尖锐的疼痛告诉他，那一块大概是破皮了。</p><p>“就只...操我...”斯蒂芬破碎地挤出一句话。</p><p>“但我现在很温暖也很舒服...你总是太辛苦了，斯蒂芬。说实话，你应该学会如何放松...”</p><p>托尼重重地顶了一下，斯蒂芬狠吸了一口气，身体整个绷紧。那张魔鬼一般的脸看向他，而斯蒂芬呻吟着转过头，手臂环上托尼的脖子。</p><p>紧接着是几下温柔的顶撞，牙齿在皮肤上摩擦，轻咬，他把斯蒂芬的腿抬得更高。当他感觉自己已经顶得足够深之后，他往后退了些，看着身下仰躺的法师，那就像是一具正在等待被他吞下去的多汁的身体。</p><p>他收紧了手臂，在毫无预备的情况下就开始狠狠地操他的法师。几次狠撞之后，他用手臂抬起对方的右腿来保持平衡，开始缓慢地动作，享受着他粗壮的阴茎沿着对方紧致的内壁摩擦带来的感觉。</p><p>斯蒂芬看见了星星，每一次刺激让他的血管里迸发电流，他的呻吟被两人激情的撞击打碎。</p><p>“怎么了？你听起来就像是一只被关在笼子里的鸟，”托尼笑起来再次用力地顶进，让男人哭喊出来。“这样好多了！”他开玩笑地嘲弄着，伸出左手，用弯曲的手指握住了对方渗着前液的阴茎。</p><p>他一次又一次绞紧了托尼，他的肌肉收缩的速度越来越快，紧接着他呻吟了一声，声音回响在空荡的房间里。他喘着气，他身体里的每一块肌肉都在不断绷紧，他紧张地躺在桌子上抽搐，就像是他正在经历的快感让他癫痫发作。</p><p>他不再有心思尽力协调自己的动作--至少在他身体的配合方面没有。他在原地呜咽了一声，不断喘息着，想要竭尽全力去抑制那迫在眉睫的高潮。</p><p>“看看你…”托尼低下眼睛看他，用他空出来的手去抚摸斯蒂芬的脸颊，而对方正紧紧地抱着他。“努力克制着…如果你觉得舒服你可以高潮，医生”他笑着俯下身去，想要从医生那里偷走一个吻。斯蒂芬的大腿已经绷紧了，他的膝盖都快要碰到耳朵，托尼的手仍然专注于撸动他的挺立。</p><p>几次更用力的抽插把他送上高潮，他的啜泣声被托尼的嘴唇堵住，精液射在他的腹部和胸膛，然后被托尼压在他身上的身体抹开。托尼的牙齿咬住他的下嘴唇轻轻呻吟，尖牙轻微地刺入嘴唇，但并未刺破皮肤。工程师继续着他的深顶，让斯蒂芬完全无力地躺在那里，因为那只握住他阴茎的手不断榨取而持续高潮地颤抖抽搐着。</p><p>“操，医生，你感觉真好…”托尼抵着他的嘴唇喘息。他的呼吸变得急促火热，喷洒在斯蒂芬有些刺痛发肿的嘴唇上。</p><p>“哈，我想承诺就是承诺，小甜甜…毕竟我的话就是我的保证，你知道所有的恶魔的事情。”工程师加快了速度，斯蒂芬虚弱的身体几乎要被压进桌子里，快感随着粗俗的话语升腾累积，直到他的爪子嵌进他大腿上柔软的皮肤，然后在法师的身体里灌满了火热的精液。</p><p>他仰着脖子长长地呻吟一声，与此同时他的翅膀开始收缩，尾巴开始随着他身体上的红色一起褪色，那实在是太快了，面具掉落下来，砸在斯蒂芬的肩膀上又被反弹到工作台上。</p><p>托尼轻柔地呻吟一声，像是没有骨头一样倒在已经筋疲力尽的法师身上，汗珠不断从他身上流下，随着他身体变形的停止，他重新回到了正常的状态。他把头埋在斯蒂芬的颈间。他把对方关在他的怀抱里，紧紧地抱住他，像是对方就是自己生命的支持一样。</p><p>棕发的男人动了动，斯蒂芬在那一刻真的害怕了，甚至比以往很长一段时间都要害怕，因为他所发展出感情的这个男人不再隐藏在他从圣所偷出来的面具之下。</p><p>“天啊…”托尼呻吟了一声，他把他的额头贴在斯蒂芬的肩膀上，像是在陶醉在他们幸福的余韵之中。</p><p>斯蒂芬完全呆住了，内心慌张，他不知道该做什么，该说什么。他被压在那个他迷恋的男人身下，两人的胸口都还沾着精液。房间里的空气几乎浓稠到快要让他窒息，至少在他看起来是那个一直影响着斯塔克的生物遵循它的承诺归还了原本的斯塔克。</p><p>“你…还好吗…？”尽管他的呼吸还没有平复，但还是试探地问道。他不确定自己能搞定这一切，至少在他脑子里有那么多还未解答的问题和可怕的可能行的情况下。</p><p>“…嗯？…难道不应该是我问你吗？”托尼困倦地轻哼。</p><p>“…你才是那个两分钟之间都还被一个恶魔控制的人。”斯蒂芬回答，他盯着天花板试图呼吸。</p><p>“你是那个刚才才被强-”</p><p>“-你敢说那个，”斯蒂芬打断他，托尼小心翼翼地从对方肩膀上抬起头，他的脸变红了，但他的眼睛并没有闪着光，而是不确定地盯着斯蒂芬。“我同意。”</p><p>“你经常这么做吗，医生？”</p><p>“你走在一条变得更有攻击性的细绳上。但为了不让你自己做愚蠢的决定，我愿意无数次做这个。当我告诉你别碰任何东西的时候，托尼-”</p><p>“好了好了，知道了。恶魔附身。我...我为此很抱歉。我并不是...有意的...”托尼咬了咬嘴唇，然后开始小心地往后退。他感觉到斯蒂芬并没有给他任何撤退的机会时，他顿住了。</p><p>“你可能并不是有意的...但是...你想要这么做吗？”斯蒂芬轻轻地问着，严肃地盯着托尼。</p><p>“...大概，想的？但不是这个样子，晚餐会是不错的第一步？我很会喝酒和约会？但不像是...我不想这么直接地问你，但是的...最后可能...就是这个。”</p><p>“我也是，”法师微微笑起来，如释重负的感觉像是洪水一样席卷过托尼。</p><p>“真的吗？我的意思是-我们还能那样做，对吗？这...我是不是把一切都毁了？”</p><p>“你并不用为恶魔控制你时的所作所为承担责任，托尼。但是你仍然要为偷走那个面具负责。”</p><p>托尼眯着眼睛看向一边。</p><p>“我确实偷了面具...但那时候，我很清楚的地知道我自己在做什么，就像是...我有了那种，当我在你身边的时候，只有酒精能给我的勇气。”他有些紧张地笑起来，斯蒂芬的手完全没有放松力气。</p><p>他领会了暗示，然后重新俯下身去，贴在斯蒂芬的身体上。</p><p>“托尼-”</p><p>“-斯蒂芬，别说了。我知道你想把这件事全怪在那个控制我的恶魔面具上，但我完全控制了我自己的行为。别只是...一笔带过。至于事情的发展，如果你不为此烦恼，我也不为此烦恼，我认为这样也很好...?”</p><p>“托尼，我想说的是，你或许不应该再去拿圣所里的古董了，下次的后果可能会更糟。”</p><p>“但它嘲讽我！”他开始辩解。</p><p>“你刚刚才说了你能够控制你自己的行为。”斯蒂芬眯着眼睛，而托尼试图再次抽身，因为他丝毫没有放过工程师。</p><p>“我们需要冲个澡…”他轻轻地转移话题。</p><p>“你竟然敢在我面前转移话题。你很幸运没有把你自己和一个更强大的古董混在一起。但是是的，我们确实需要清理一下…”斯蒂芬的声音里带着一点担心，而托尼低头看着法师，微微睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“知道了...你关心我真是太好了。”</p><p>“白痴。”</p><p>“你的白痴...？”</p><p>斯蒂芬叹了口气，然后抱了抱托尼，像是完美地理解了这一刻。托尼俯下身去轻轻吻了吻斯蒂芬的嘴唇。</p><p>“的确如此。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Chinese translation for The Mask :<br/>(https://archiveofourown.com/works/21180773)<br/>I can not post this by choosing that "this is the translation" because the website keep saying that the work you fine does not exist.<br/>the Authors:<br/>(https://archiveofourown.com/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt)<br/>(https://archiveofourown.com/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction)</p><p>I am Sooooo sorry. If this is inappropriate, please leave a message below and I'll delete it. Thank U.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>